Complicated Love
by coldndrowning911
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday but Naruto doesn't have the money to get her a present so Ino helps him out. Yaoi in later chapters. SasuNaru, NaruIno, and SasuSaku. Rated T.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for you guys! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

---------------------------------- 

**Complicated Love**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in Konoha, everyone was outside running errands, couples were taking walks in the park and children were running around everywhere.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on one of the wooden benches in the park watching all the couples walk by.

'_I wish it was me and Naruto walking around like that,' _Sasuke thought to himself. _'But I know Naruto would never have feelings for me like that.'_

Sasuke looked to right to see an orange blur running towards him. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and braced himself for the impact from Naruto.

"Dobe, get off." Sasuke said half-heartedly.

Naruto looked up from Sasuke's side and smiled his fox grin at him.

"Sakura-chan's birthday is in a few days and I need help picking out something for her birthday. Can you help me?"

"No. Go find someone else to help you." Sasuke looked down at Naruto's face.

"Pwease Shasuke-chan?" He said pouting. Sasuke found it hard to resist the pouting face of Naruto. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. It better not take along time."

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him up from the bench.

"Let's go! We'll get her some jewelry and buy some flowers at Ino's shop." Naruto dragged Sasuke to the jewelry store.

'_It's a good thing Ino gave up on me or I would've high-tailed it out of here at the mention of Ino's name.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Here we are!" Naruto said smiling at Sasuke whose face was emotionless.

"Hn." Sasuke walked into the store with Naruto right behind him.

"How about this?" Naruto asked picking up a small, red, and velvet box.

Sasuke looked inside to find silver cascading earrings with a red gem on the end of each string. There was also a matching necklace with a silver chain and silver cascading strings with the same red gems on the end of each one.

"That's nice. Buy it and lets get out of here dobe." Sasuke said turning around.

"Impatient teme!" Naruto mumbled just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, who replied with a grunt. Naruto headed towards the cashier with the box.

"That'll be $65." The cashier said with a glare.

"But on the box it says $50." Naruto said not knowing if he had enough to pay for it.

"Take it or leave it, demon." The cashier said narrowing his eyes even more.

Naruto fished the money out of his pocket realizing he only had $10 left.

"Can I get it wrapped too?" Naruto asked.

"Another $5." The man said snickering.

Naruto pondered on whether he should have it wrapped or not. _'I should get it wrapped though. My wrapping skills are as good as a 3-year-old.'_ He thought to himself.

"Fine." Naruto sighed and handed the man $5.

Naruto chose silver for the ribbon and red for the wrapping paper.

Naruto walked out of the store with the wrapped package in his hand and a giant grin on his face.

"Ready now, dobe?" Sasuke said leaning on a lamp post.

"Whenever you are teme." Naruto said.

Sasuke gracefully pushed himself off the lamp post and walked ahead of Naruto towards Ino's shop.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto." Ino greeted when she saw the two boys enter. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm here to buy flowers for Sakura-chan and this teme over here," Naruto pointed his thumb towards Sasuke, "is helping me."

"So what kind of flowers are you going to get?" Ino asked.

"I was thinking roses or lilies." Naruto said rubbing a flower petal between his thumb and fore finger.

"No, no, no!" Ino said walking towards them. "You can't get those!"

"Why not?" Naruto asked about to pout.

"Roses mean 'I love you' while lilies mean 'death'. You need to find the right flower with the right meaning."

Naruto paled. "So which flower should I get?"

Ino looked around the store until her eyes landed on a bouquet of orchids. She picked up the bouquet and handed them to Naruto.

"What do these mean?" Naruto asked looking at them then turning his head to look at Ino.

"They could mean anything from 'congratulations' to 'thank you' to 'happy birthday' and anywhere in between. That'll be $15." Ino said once she reached the cash register.

"Umm, I only have $5." Naruto said handing her the money.

Ino took the money and stared at it for a few minutes. "Ok, here's the deal. Choji and Shikamaru are out on a mission and I need a training partner for the rest of the week. If you want those flowers you have to be my training partner. Got it?" Ino asked.

"Got it!" Naruto said grinning.

"Ok. Tomorrow meet me at training ground 10."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and headed towards Sasuke with the present and flowers in hand.

* * *

I'm not sure if I got the flower information right. Sorry if it's wrong I read the thing about lilies in a book and the roses and orchids I got from the internet.

Thank you for reading!

coldndrowning911


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Year's Everyone!!! I can't believe it's 2008 already! Well here's the 2nd Chapter of Complicated Love.

* * *

------------------------------

Complicated Love

------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"So you're going to train with Ino for the rest of the week?" Sasuke said hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I wanted to get Sakura some flowers I didn't have enough money so I'm doing Ino a favor." Naruto said with the small box in one hand and the orchids in the other.

"I thought the jewelry was only $50?" Sasuke asked turning his head towards Naruto, eyes wide.

"Yeah, but they raised the price when I got up there."

"Why?"

"Umm…taxes?" Naruto lied.

"…taxes are only on food (A/N: I know it's not true but let's say it is XD) dobe." Sasuke said stopping in front of Naruto with a glare on his face. "Tell me the real reason."

Naruto looked down at his feet. "Promise that you won't hate me?"

Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms and held him protectively against his chest. "There is nothing in the world that can make me hate you."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "I'm the Kyuubi vessel." Naruto saw confusion in Sasuke's eyes and continued.

"16 years ago, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed fox, Kyuubi, inside of me when I was just born. So the villagers treat me just like I'm Kyuubi."

"Yeah but you're not. You're actually a hero. You deserve better Naruto. Let's go back to that man. I'll make sure he gives you your money back." Sasuke pulled away from Naruto to glare behind him towards the direction of the store.

Naruto smiled up at him with a true smile. "It's ok Sasuke, I'm use to it." Naruto started to walk towards his apartment.

'_Poor Naruto. No one should get use to that kind of treatment.'_ Sasuke followed Naruto to his apartment.

Naruto took out the key from his pocket and unlocked his door. He turned around to face Sasuke. "Thanks for coming with me Sasuke."

"Hn. See you later, dobe." Sasuke said turning to leave.

"Bye teme!" Naruto said waving at Sasuke.

Once Sasuke was out of sight Naruto sighed and entered his house.

"I can't believe I told him that!" Naruto said out loud to himself.

'_He only wanted to know because he cares about you, kit.'_ Kyuubi replied in his head.

"Yeah, well if he cared then how come he always insults me?" Naruto replied scowling at the mirror. He buttoned up his pajama top.

'_Those are pet names for you, kit. Do you ever hear him insult anyone else?'_ Kyuubi asked.

"No." Naruto put his night cap on and climbed into his bed. "Well whatever. Night Kyu, I'm going to bed."

'_Night kit. Have sweet dreams.'_

Kyuubi watched over Naruto until he fell asleep, the she curled up in the back of Naruto's mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I was thinking of having a yaoi moment when they reached Naruto's apartment but decided(sp?) against it, it would probably ruin all my plans for the next chapter if I did that ;). It seems like every says 'Yeah' alot in this chapter but O well!

coldndrowning911


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------------

Chapter 3

----------------------------

'_Naruto?'_ Kyuubi said to the sleeping form of Naruto.

"Nngh!" Naruto rolled over on his bed and put the pillow over his head.

'_Naruto! You're going to be late for training with Ino!'_ Kyuubi yelled at Naruto.

"5 more minutes, please!" Naruto said. He pulled the blanket over his head and curled into a ball.

Kyuubi growled and drew in a deep breath. She let it out in a ferocious growl.

Naruto woke up with a jump. He yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm up, I'm up!" He stood up and stretched like a cat.

'_Sorry to disappoint you kit, but looks like there's no time for breakfast.'_

"What?!?" Naruto screamed now fully awake. He looked at his clock which read 7:57.

"Great! Ino's gonna kill me!" Naruto quickly grabbed his orange jumper, putting it on while running out the door.

At training ground 10, Ino was impatiently tapping her foot on the grassy ground.

She uncrossed her arms from her chest to check the time. _'Damn him! Its already 8:05 he should've been here 5 minutes ago!'_

"Ino!" A voice called out to her.

Ino turned to see a familiar blonde, spiky-haired boy run towards her.

"Naruto!" Ino growled at him. Naruto stopped in front of her and rubbed the back of his head with his hand laughing nervously.

"Ino, I can explain!"

"Ok then," Ino said with a too happy smile on her face.

"Ok, um, well I slept in." Naruto said nervously.

Ino blinked. "That's it?"

"Yea. Isn't that funny!" Naruto laughed, closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw a kunai flying towards his head. He ducked and looked at the tree the kunai landed in.

"What the heck?!?" Naruto yelled turning towards a tree he saw the blonde-haired kunochi in. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm training! Let's go Naruto! Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl ok!" Ino called jumping from tree to tree.

"Ok, but don't come crying to me if I hurt you!" Naruto called he pulled a kunai out and jumped into the trees.

A few hours later Ino collapsed on the training ground floor she threw her kunai to the side and closed her eyes panting.

Naruto landed on the ground next to the collapsed form of Ino and chuckled. "You're tired already? Sasuke and I train everyday for hour's everyday."

Ino glared at Naruto from the ground. "Shut up! I think you're forgetting who I train with, a lazy ass and a fatso!"

Naruto laughed, sitting down he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll remember that! So from now on if you need an intense training partner just come and ask me!"

"Really?!?" Ino said sitting up.

"Really." Naruto smiled at her.

Ino squealed and threw herself at Naruto in a hug. Ino pulled herself away from Naruto. "Thank you Naruto, you're always so kind."

Naruto blushed and turned his head away. "Thanks Ino." Naruto turned his back to face her only to see Ino an inch away from his face. Slowly they came together in a tender kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

They pulled away from each other and looked into each others eyes. Naruto smiled, Ino blushed and then Naruto pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

Neither of them noticed a pair of angry and jealous Sharingan eyes glaring at them from the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! The last time I updated was a crazy one! I found out that I posted last chapter to the wrong story so there was no author notes on that one. Please ignore my bad grammar even though English is my one and only lanuguage (sp?) I suck at grammar and spelling.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Warnings: This is a Yaoi (boyXboy) and rating MAY go up. If it doesn't go up on Demon of my Dreams it will DEFINTLY (sp?) not go up on this one.

* * *

------------------------------

Chapter 4

------------------------------

Naruto and Ino pulled away from the kiss both slightly panting.

"That was great." Naruto whispered to Ino putting their foreheads together.

"Mhm." Ino nodded still shocked from the kiss. She closed her eyes and relaxed in Naruto's embrace.

"Hey Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Yea?" Ino looked up at Naruto's nervous face.

"Would you like to get some ramen with me?"

"Of course Naruto!" Ino stood up and held out her hand for Naruto. He grabbed her hand with a smile on his face.

"Let's go!" Naruto started pulling her towards Ichiraku's ramen shop. Ino had to run to keep up with him.

"Oh, we're here!" Naruto suddenly stopped in front of the ramen shop. Ino crashed into him and was starting to fall. She put out her hands to stop her fall, but it never came. She was stopped in mid-air with a hand around her waist.

"Sorry about that, Ino." Naruto said worriedly. He pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks." Ino blushed and turned her head away.

"You ready?" Ino nodded her head. Naruto grabbed her hand and led her inside the restaurant and sat in a booth.

"What would you like?" Ayame asked them.

"Tell the old man 3 miso's!" Naruto smiled proudly.

"I'll just have one bowl of chicken ramen." Ino said with a small smile.

Naruto and Ino talked about random things until the ramen came.

By the time Ino finished her order Naruto was just slurping the last of his third bowl.

"Ready to go?" Naruto said holding out his hand to Ino. Ino took his hand with a smile; right before they left Naruto put some money and a slip of paper on the table.

"I thought you didn't have any money? That's why you're with me now." Ino said the last part under her breath, but Naruto still heard her.

"I didn't have any money at first, but after a search through my couch, under my bed, and all those other places, I found $15 and a couple of ramen coupons. Besides, I'm glad I got to be with you." Naruto smiled at her and slung an arm over her shoulder. Ino immediately blushed at the contact.

"You really think so?" Ino asked.

"Of course! I don't say things I don't mean." Naruto said. They walked towards Ino's house talking about random things the whole way there.

Once they reached Ino's doorstep, Ino asked a question that was on both of their minds.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend girlfriend?" Ino asked, a little bit of hopefulness in her voice.

"Of course! Hey, I have a great idea!" Naruto said getting excited.

"What?" Ino asked curiously.

"For Sakura-chan's birthday party we should go together! Well, that's if you want to go with me."

Ino gave a small squeal and glomped Naruto. "Of course I would go with you! Man I can't wait till Friday!" Ino said jumping in a circle, clapping her hands.

Naruto laughed. "I know Tomorrow's Thursday and then Friday! I'll pick you up at 7 alright?" Naruto said.

"Alright. Bye!" Ino said blowing Naruto a kiss.

"Bye!" Naruto waved. Once Ino was inside he started walking towards his house.

'_I haven't seen Sasuke all day I should go visit him!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'_You should've seen him all day, kit! He was following you around the whole entire day!'_ Kyuubi replied in his head.

'_How come I never noticed him? I should have at least sensed a little of his charka.'_

'_That's an easy one! You were too busy being lovey dovey with Ino to notice!'_ Kyuubi started laughing inside his head.

'_Shut up, Kyuubi!'_ Naruto yelled. He blocked out Kyuubi's voice and saw he arrived at the Uchiha manor.

He knocked at the door and was greeted by an angry looking Uchiha. "So Naruto," Sasuke said eyes narrowing. "How was your training with Ino?"

* * *

YAY! I FINISHED! Shame on Sasuke, being so jealous. Tsk tsk! I finished the next chapter in my notebook so the next update will probably be in the next few minutes! YAY AGAIN!

Thank you for reading! Please R&R

coldndrowning911


	5. Chapter 5

I told you guys I'd have it up soon! And here it is! This one is shorter than the last one. I can't seem to make my chapters longer! I envy all of you who make long chapters! GRRRR! Now I'm over it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy) Rating may go up. Bad grammar. If your one of those people who can't stand a story with bad grammar do not read this!!!!

* * *

------------------------------

Chapter 5

------------------------------

"Why are you so angry?" Naruto asked.

'_Why do you think he's mad? He's jealous!'_ Kyuubi said snickering.

Sasuke just gave another death glare and turned to walk into his house leaving the door open.

Naruto walked into his house taking off his shoes and closing the door. He started to follow Sasuke towards his kitchen.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Hn."

"Can I have some ramen?" Naruto looked towards Sasuke. Sasuke slowly turned towards Naruto the corner of his mouth twitching. Sasuke broke into a smile and started to chuckle. "No matter what I can never stay mad at you."

Naruto smiled back at Sasuke, and then turned towards his cupboards looking for some ramen.

Once Naruto's ramen was ready he sat with Sasuke at the table. Sasuke was sipping tea when Naruto finally sat down with his ramen.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said after taking a bite of his ramen.

"Yea?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was looking totally serious.

"Why were you mad at me?"

"It wasn't you I was mad at. Well not as much. Even though I should have more control over my emotions." Sasuke looked over at Naruto who looked more confused than ever. "Just forget it Naruto. It doesn't matter anymore."

Naruto ate his ramen cautiously while looking at Sasuke.

"Do you want to hang out after your training session with Ino tomorrow?" Sasuke asked getting up to put his cup in the sink.

"Sorry Sasuke, now that Ino and I are going out we're going to spend time together after training." Naruto said. He picked up the ramen cup and drank the rest of it.

Sasuke dropped his cup in the sink, breaking it into pieces, when he heard Naruto say he was going out with Ino.

"Really? That's great, Naruto!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He started to pick up the broken pieces of the cup.

"Thank you Sasuke for the ramen!" Naruto threw the ramen cup in the garbage and gave Sasuke a hug. "I'll see you at Sakura-chan's party!" Naruto slammed the door to Sasuke's house and Sasuke started to smirk evilly.

"Yes Naruto you will! Now I have the perfect gift for Sakura and I can make Naruto mine!" Sasuke walked up the stairs to get ready for bed. As he climbed into the bed he still had an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Thank you for reading! What is Sasuke's perfect gift for Sakura? And what does it have to do with Naruto? Dun DUn DUNNNNNNN! My next update will probably be...sometime after the 28th. I got freshman entrance exams cries

Please R&R

coldndrowning911


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everybody for the really late chapter. It was Not my fault...much.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

* * *

------------------------------

Chapter 6

------------------------------

Time skip to Friday

Naruto was in his room picking out his outfit for Sakura's birthday party. He opened his closet and looked at the few things he had in there.

He pulled out a black T-shirt and an orange and black hoodie. He slung those over his shoulder, closed the closet door and went to his dresser to pick out some pants. He looked at all the options he had and decided to wear black, slightly baggy jeans. He looked at the clock. _'Good, only 6:00. I have enough time to shower and pick Ino up.!'_ He thought to himself.

30 minutes later Naruto was out of the shower and dressed, looking for Sakura's birthday present.

"Where the heck did I put them!" Naruto yelled too himself. He was currently in his room, tearing it apart.

'_Didn't you leave them on your kitchen table?'_ Kyuubi asked amusingly.

Naruto stopped in his place, which was currently at his closet door, and brought his head up to stare straight ahead of him in disbelief.

Naruto then glared at the back of the closet. "How come you didn't tell me this earlier?"

Kyuubi snickered. _'It was funny watching you destroy your room. I didn't want to ruin my entertainment.'_

"Stupid fox!" Naruto mumbled under his breath. He stopped at the kitchen entrance and looked at the table to see Sakura's presents. He was about to walk in when he heard the doorbell. _'I wonder who that is.' _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto opened the door to see-

"Sasuke?!?" Naruto looked over Sasuke. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a leather jacket. He also was wearing black, tight jeans.

'_Wow, he looks-'_

'_HOT!'_ Kyuubi yelled in his head.

'_Kyuubi!'_ Naruto yelled back. He started to blush, still looking at the Uchiha.

"Like what you see, dobe?" Sasuke said smirking.

"S-shut up, teme." Naruto said turning his head and blushing. "Why are you even here anyways?"

"I'm here to take you to the party. Let's go." Sasuke said turning away.

"Hold on! I have to get Sakura-chan's present!" Naruto ran in the house to grab the presents off the kitchen table then he ran back out.

"Ready!" Naruto said grinning after he locked the door.

"Hn." Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

"Ok! We have to pick up Ino too!" Naruto called out to Sasuke running to catch up.

Sasuke inwardly cringed at the name but kept on walking, slowing down so the blond could catch up with him.

A few minutes later they arrived at Ino's house. Sasuke stood in the walkway while Naruto went to get Ino. He rung the doorbell, "just a second!" he heard Ino call out.

When Ino came out, Naruto was a little more than shocked. Her long blond hair was pinned up high on her head, two strands on the side of her head were hanging down and curled. She was wearing a short-sleeved, purple blouse with a V-neck. Rhinestones decorated the 'V' on the shirt. She was also wearing dark purple, almost black jeans which flared at the end. They were also decorated in rhinestones. Naruto could only guess that she was wearing glitter because her skin seemed to shimmer.

"W-wow!" Naruto said mouth agape. "You look beautiful!"

Ino blushed. She gave Naruto a quick kiss and smiled at him. "Thanks. You look sexy yourself." She said with a wink.

Naruto gave her a big smile and scratched the back of his head.

"You ready to go?" Naruto held out his hand, and Ino took it. They walked towards Sasuke who was inwardly seething.

"Hello Sasuke," Ino greeted with a small nod.

"Hn." Sasuke replied back.

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke and glared at him. "Sasuke, be nice! Say hello!"

"…Hi." Sasuke said.

Ino smiled. Naruto and Ino walked hand in hand in front of Sasuke chatting about their day.

Sasuke was glaring at the back of Ino's head, in his mind finding ways to kill her.

After a few minuets they finally reached Sakura's house. Naruto walked up the steps with Ino right beside him and Sasuke who stood behind them.

Naruto rung the doorbell and waited for Sakura to open the door.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Ino shouted when she opened the door.

"Thanks you guys!" Sakura said throwing her arms around the two. Naruto handed over the flower bouquet to her, then the small, wrapped package. He then stepped aside so Ino could hand over her gift.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura said once she saw Sasuke behind Naruto and Ino.

Sasuke started to smirk. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Where's your gift?"

Sasuke's smirk just got wider.

"Don't worry. My present will be the best of them all."

Naruto, Ino and even Sakura were shocked. Not once has Sasuke given Sakura a present. She'd be lucky enough if she even got a 'happy birthday'.

They walked in to Sakura's house to see the whole Rookie 9, Team Gai, Sai, and the 3 sand siblings, excluding all sensei's.

Sasuke stood in the corner of Sakura's living room watching Naruto. He didn't want to be involved in this party unless he had to. Or when he had to start his plan.

An hour or 2 later they were just getting done finishing their cake.

"Ok! Time for the birthday girl too open presents!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura opened present after present from Lee giving her a pink spandex suit (**A/N: shudder shudder…that would be the SCARIEST thing ever**) to Ino giving her a new outfit and a gift card to 'Kunochi's World'. (**A/N: I know. I have NO creativity what-so-ever! XD**)

Sakura finally got to opening Naruto's present. She gently took the wrapping paper off the gift to reveal the small velvet box. She opened it up and she gasped, eyes widening.

"Thank you so much Naruto!" Sakura said hugging him. "They're beautiful! Ino!" Sakura yelled to get her attention.

"Yea?" Ino replied.

"Help me get these on! I'm going to wear them for the rest of the party!" Sakura turned around handing the necklace to Ino. Ino hooked the necklace onto Sakura's neck.

"Sakura, you need to learn to do this without my help. I won't always be here you know." Ino said winking at Naruto. Sakura snorted while putting the earrings in her ears.

"How do I look?" Sakura said tucking some of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Great." Naruto said smiling at her. "Now teme, its time for your gift."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto then got up and walked toward Sakura. He sat down right in front of her. Sakura blushed which caused Sasuke's smirk to grow wider. He leaned toward Sakura and pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura's eyes widened. When Sasuke ended the kiss, Sakura's face resembled a tomato.

"That was only part of my gift. The best I saved for last, and I'm hoping you won't refuse."

Sakura's blush finally went down until it was just a slight pink on her cheeks. Shock was still evident on her face.

"Sakura Haruno," Sasuke started looking deep in her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriends?"

* * *

Wow, I just noticed how freaking short my chapters are. So I wrote a longer one. Surprisingly this was ALL by hand. Demon of My Dreams is all computer typed so I WAS expecting those to be longer than they really are...hmmm...oh well! That's going to be updated before the end of the month. Hopefully. Anyways the next chapter will be uploaded before my birthday. WHICH IS ON TAMAKI'S BIRTHDAY WOOT!!!! Ok I'm done :D

Thank You for reading.

coldndrowning911


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update I had writer's block plus I wanted to get ahead in Demon of My Dreams and I was staring my new story Dear Diary and for all of you guys who are also fans of Must Escape, I'm recontinuing! But the updates will be every so often. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

--

Chapter 7

--

Sakura's eyes grew wider then they already were, until they rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards.

"Gees Sasuke!" Kiba said poking Sakura's motionless body. "I think you killed her!"

Ino glared at Kiba then shoved him away from Sakura. "Don't be such a dumb ass! She only fainted."

While everyone was worrying over Sakura's form there were only two who weren't paying attention, Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. When Sasuke kissed Sakura he got this weird feeling in his chest. _'I don't know what it is though.'_

'_It's jealousy, kit.'_ Kyuubi said

'_I can't be jealous though, I have a girlfriend already and I've been over my crush for Sakura for awhile now.'_

'_Don't worry, you'll figure everything out soon enough.'_ Kyuubi then proceeded to shut herself away from Naruto.

Sasuke was proud of what he had done. Once Ino went to Sakura, he left to get a better view of Naruto's reaction.

From what Sasuke can see he certainly say that Naruto was confused. Knowing what he was confused about, Sasuke did not know. He could also see a bit of anger on his face. Sasuke could only hope that it wasn't directed at him, but his actions.

A few minutes later the "crowd" gathered around Sakura parted so she could have room to breathe. Sasuke walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up.

"So Sakura," Sasuke said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. "Is it going to be 'yes' or a 'no', and fainting isn't going to get you out of this."

Sakura blushed and turned her head away from Sasuke, willing herself to calm down. After a few moments she turned her head towards Sasuke with a big smile on her face.

"Of course I accept." Everyone gathered around Sakura and Sasuke to wish them a 'Congratulations'. Everyone that is except for Naruto.

Naruto still didn't know why but he couldn't help but feel sad when Sakura accepted to be his girlfriend.

"Hey," A voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "What's wrong? You seem down in the dumps."

Naruto smiled up at Ino. "No I'm just surprised that the asexual Ice Prince found someone to be attracted to."

Ino giggled. "Come on we still have another hour and everyone's playing 'DDR'. I bet I can get a higher score than you!"

Naruto shot up and pointed his finger at her. "You're on! I can beat you easy!" Ino and Naruto headed towards Sakura basement where everyone was gathering around Sakura's TV.

Sakura was saying her final goodbyes to everyone. She turned around to see her last guest left, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle of a staring contest and Ino was cheering on Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes and with one hand slammed the door.

Both boys shot up and blinked at the sudden noise.

"HA! You blinked teme!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a quick roll of his eyes and sat up. "So did you dobe. Let's go now it's getting late and Ino's parents probably want her home now." He headed towards the door opening it and letting Ino and Naruto go out first.

He turned towards Sakura and smirked. "Later." He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Sakura closed the door blushing. Sasuke walked down the steps towards the scowling Naruto. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ino and Naruto said at the same time.

Once they dropped Ino at her house, Sasuke was walking Naruto home.

"I noticed when I asked out Sakura that you were looking a bit angry, why is that? Jealous?" Sasuke said looking towards Naruto smirking.

Naruto pouted. "You and that stupid fox. Thinking I'm jealous and such, what a butt load of crap!" Naruto mumbled.

"You can talk to that fox?" Sasuke asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, that's when I'm being tortured most parts of the day." Naruto turned towards Sasuke to see his eyes widen in shock and Naruto chuckled. "Not literally of course. Kyuubi's not that mean, well at least not to me."

Sasuke somewhat relaxed and continued walking towards Naruto's house.

A few minutes later they finally reached Naruto's apartment door. Naruto unlocked the door and stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight teme." Naruto said a big grin on his face.

Sasuke smirked. "Goodnight dobe." Naruto waited for Sasuke to leave before he shut the door completely. He let out a small sigh and headed to bed.

Thank you for reading! The next chapter probably won't be out for awhile though, but please stick with me anyways! I'm having writer's block with this story and Demon of My Dreams. Anyways please R&R

coldndrowning911


End file.
